


Anything Else Daddy?

by ttomlinstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Blow Job, Bottom Louis, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Kink, Dirty Talk, High School, Instant Attraction, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, Rimming, Smut, Student Louis, Student/Teacher, Teacher Harry, Teasing, Underage - Freeform, bottom!Louis, exhibitionist, needy!Louis, needy!harry, pain!kink, size!kink, slutty!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttomlinstyles/pseuds/ttomlinstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Calling him daddy was no accident<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything Else Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, my first Teacher/Student One Shot with some daddy!kink. I really hope you all enjoy it! You're feedback is more than welcome!

Based of [this prompt ](http://loving-larryx.tumblr.com/post/63153287195/this-prompt-is-coming-i-changed-it-some)

Harry was beyond nervous, he couldn’t quit messing with his suit. Making sure everything was smoothed out, no wrinkles and nothing was out of place. He found his classroom with no problem he unloaded all his belongings. Which wasn’t to much, a couple pictures of him and his sister and all his notes and plans for the month..

Before he knew it students begun to file into his classroom, most of them looking like they just woke up and a few girls in the back giggling once they saw him. Which made him smile. He turned to write his name on the board as the final bell rang.

As soon as he turned he couldn’t help but stare at the boy in the front seat. Perfectly styled fringe swept across his forehead with beautiful blue eyes looking at him with a small smirk on his face. No way this kid was Sophmore.

Harry cleared his throat pulling his eyes away from Louis.

"Hello everyone, My name is Mr. Styles but please call me Harry in the classroom, and i’m going to be you’re history teacher for the rest of the year"

The class nodded mumbling hello’s and good mornings. The class went pretty quick, mainly consisting of what they would need for his class and trying to learn they’re names. By the end of the class Harry learned the pretty boy’s name was Louis Tomlinson. Average student and seemed pretty popular with his classmates. Girls were fussing over him and flirting but he didn’t pay much attention. Louis kept his gaze on Harry the whole class barely looking away.

Harry tried very hard not to stare back at Louis during class. But he couldn’t pull his eyes away. He couldn’t help but think about Louis’ thin pink lips wrapped around his cock and then fuck into his pretty little mouth.

Harry moaned as he felt his trousers tightening.

Louis saw Harry’s eyes roam his body then close his eyes looking away. Louis wasn’t sure how this boy who looked no older than 18 could be his teacher. But He was stunning, a mop of messy curls that framed his face beautifully,  emerald green eyes and flawless milky white skin. He was about three or four inches taller than him. Which Louis loved, Harry looked like could dominate someone with that tall frame of his . 

"Louis could you come here please" Louis eyes snapped open looking over at Harry surprisingly before standing and walking up too him.

"I need you to pass this list out to everyone, and once your’re done with that then pass these journals out to everyone for me as well" Harry said not really looking up at him.

Which annoyed Louis immensely. Louis ripped the stack of papers out of Mr. Styles’ hands and he looked up then.

"Anything else daddy?" Louis said quietly, but with a teasing tone. Before turning around and begun to pass out the papers.

Louis’ words went straight to his groin, Harry reached down palming himself slightly biting his hand hard to stop himself from moaning.  

Louis came back to Harry’s desk smirking as he waited. Harry picked up the stack of journals handing them over not saying a word Louis went straight to the back of the class passing them out. Harry’s eyes questioningly followed him around the room and once he reached the front row of students. Louis’ bent over pushing his arse out slightly in his direction. Giving him a perfect view

_God damn his curves_

Harry looked away quickly this time. and quickly looked up at the clock; there was only five more minuets of class. It’s a good thing too, he had two free periods and he was going to need them to get rid of the massive tent he was currently supporting. Louis turned and leaned over his desk slightly.

"Anything else Mr. Styles?" Louis asked drawling out his last name.

"No, Mr. Tomlinson that’s all, but I do need you to stay after class to discuss a few things. I’ll write you a pass"

"I have free period next so I won’t be needing it" Louis winked then went back to his seat.

_Cocky little shit_. 

The bell rang and the students cleared out without paying much attention to the two not moving in the room with they’re gazes locked on each other. Once the last student left Louis stood up, walking over to the door shutting it before walking over to Harry’s desk.

Harry closed his eyes trying to pull some sort of last restraint from deep within himself. Trying to think of his job and how he was probably about to loose it. Harry decided to open his eyes at that moment and he saw Louis slightly bent over sticking his bum out teasingly. .

And yep any he might of found was gone instantly.

"So Mr. Styles, what did you need?" 

"Turn around" Harry ordered.

"What?"

"Turn. Around Louis" his voice more stern and commanding this time.  

Louis listened and turned placing his hands on the desk flatly.

Harry stood up walking around Louis, looking him up and down. He was a little bit shorter than him, he had great curves for a boy. He grabbed Louis’ hips pushing him up against the desk and bending him over, his bum now on full display. 

Louis looked back at Harry and bit his lip, not completely sure what he was going to do, but whatever it was he wanted it.

"So what was that you called me earlier?" Harry asked as he ran his hand down the curve of Louis’ lower back.

"Mr. Sty-" 

_Smack_

"I’m sorry what was that?" Harry asked again.

"I-I-" 

Harry smacked him harder this time.

"I suggest you answer the question Louis and correctly this time"

"D-daddy" Louis stuttered out.

"mmhmm yes, that’s what I believe it was" Louis said as he gripped Louis’ beautifully shaped arse.

Louis moaned as he pushed back against Harry’s hand.

"You little slut, you enjoy me touching you here, and slapping you’re ass don’t you?" Harry asked slapping his bum again.

"Y-yes love it, love it so much" Louis panted looking back at Harry. 

Harry turned Louis roughly around before crashing they’re lips together. Louis moaned into the kiss as he put his hands on Harry’s waist moving lower palming Harry through his pants. 

"You want my cock Louis" Harry moaned out as he pushed up against Louis’ hand.

"y-yes please" Louis said looking up at Harry as he unbuckled his trousers. 

"Fuck, so needy" Harry said pulling his trousers down the rest of the way kicking them off. Louis got immediately to his knees without being told looking up at Harry waiting for permission.

Harry just nodded as Louis took his cock into his hand and started pumping slowly. Harry moaned pushing Louis’ head towards his aching cock. Louis looked up at him as he licked around the head before putting his mouth around the head. 

"Mmm good" Harry praised as he ran his fingers through Louis’ hair.

Louis unbuckled his own jeans reaching inside grabbing his own cock and pulling on it slowly. 

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" Harry asked as he bucked forward into Louis’ mouth.

Louis removed his hand and letting it fall to his side

Harry pulled out and bent down kissing the boy and then pulled his hair so they’re eyes met. 

"I’m gonna fuck that pretty little mouth of yours and you’re going to take it. No touching yourself until I say you can. Got that?"

Louis just nodded as he sat up on his knees more putting his hands on Harry’s thighs waiting for him. 

Harry stood up putting his hips out edging his cock closer waiting for Louis to open his mouth. Harry slowly slid back into Louis small wet mouth, inching forward until he was in Louis’ throat.  Harry gripped Louis’ hair and begun thrusting slowly into his mouth. 

"So good" Harry bit out as he quickened his pace slamming his dick down Louis’ throat gagging him slightly but loving it. Louis moaned around Harry’s cock which made Harry pound harder loving the feeling of his mouth wrapped around him. 

Harry looked down at Louis, his eyes watering, spit escaping the corners of his mouth and he just looked so wrecked already 

It drove Harry mad so he pulled out and pulled Louis up into a kiss as he now pulled Louis own pants down until they pooled at his feet.  Harry quickly took Louis cock into his hand and pumped him softly while kissing his thick thighs. Harry absolutely loved Louis’ curves. Harry moved around him looking at his plump arse. 

"Such a beautiful bum baby" Harry said bringing his other hand up gripping it sofly

Louis whimpered and thrusted up into Harry’s fist.

"What do you want?"

Louis bit his lip not saying a word as he stared down at Harry.

Harry stood up turning him around again bending him over the desk.

"I said what do you want"

_Smack_

Louis whimpered as harry’s hand boucned off his ass. Harry moaned as he watched it jiggle. 

"Please… fuck me Har-"

_Smack_

"I’m sorry what was that?" 

"Daddy will you please fuck me now. please please" Louis whimpered out.

"You wanted to call me that, so now that’s all you can call me. Got that?" Harry asked pulling his head back to look at him. 

"Yes daddy"  Louis answered promptly pushing his bum back against Harry. 

Harry moaned as he dropped to his knees looking at Louis’ red bum. Fresh hand marks covering both cheeks. Harry loved it.

Harry placed a few kisses before moving lower spreading Louis; reddened cheeks. 

"So pretty" Harry whispered before leaning forward licking around the rim.

Louis moaned and pushed back against Harry’s tongue moaning loudly. 

Harry pushed his tongue in slowly, which caused Louis to sit up a little straighter and moan loudly. 

Harry pulled back ” you taste so good, so tight” Harry purred; sucking on his finger then slowly putting the tip to Louis’ hole pushing past the first ring of muscle. 

Louis moaned again into the back of his hand trying to quiet himself as he pushed himself back further onto harry’s finger.

Harry pulled back sticking another finger in much to Louis’ surprise. 

Louis took a quick breath in adjusting to Harry’s long slender fingers.

"So fucking tight" Harry whispered as he begun sissoring his fingers stretching Louis out as much as he could.

Harry added a third finger which caused  Louis to stand straight up then crying out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

Louis didn’t mind the pain, he welcomed it. Harry was stretching him out as much as he could because he wasn’t average he was way beyound that. Fuck he wanted Harry in him, so bad.

"Daddy plase…" Louis panted

"You ready for me baby?" Harry purred

Louis frantically nodded his head, he needed it. He needed something and soon. His cock untouched and leaking against the desk an all he wanted to do was touch it.

Harry removed this fingers and stood up kissing Louis between his shoulder blades and up to his neck sucking softly. Harry lined up with Louis’ hole rubbing his head along the rim. Louis whimpered and pushed back against harry forcing the head into him slightly. 

"So fucking needy" Harry said and pushed half way in one thrust. 

Louis moaned loudly and Harry quickly clamped his hand over his mouth. Harry wrapped his other arm around Louis’ hips and slowly pushed in until his bum rested against Harry. 

It took everything Harry had not to pound him and not stop until he came deep within Louis but he didn’t want to hurt the younger boy so he waited. Giving him time to adjust.

Louis felt like he was being split in two by his history teacher. Which turned him on even more. Most kids dream about things like this but it was actually happening too him. And all he wanted to do was prove he could take it, and make Harry feel good. So despite the pain Louis pulled away than slammed back in to Harry hard.

"Fuck" Harry moaned as Louis repeated the movement, Harry let go of Louis’ waist letting him take control 

Once Louis started to slow down Harry grabbed on to his hair for leverage and started pounding into him. 

"So good, so tight, Love how you feel wrapped around my cock"

"So big daddy" Louis moaned out as he looked back at Harry knowing he loved when Louis called him that, even more with out being prompted. 

Harry moaned and pounding harder changing his his angle punching right into Louis’ prostate 

Louis cried out, Harry’s hand flying to his mouth. Louis bit down onto Harry hand as he kept hitting his prostate over and over again. Pushing Louis even closer to his release.

"mphmm" Louis said into Harry’s hand.

Harry removed his hand from his mouth.

"What was that baby" 

"please, can I touch-"

Harry slapped his bum hard again. as he continued pounding into Louis. Skin slapping skin. 

"No you can’t, I want you to come just from my cock" 

Louis whimpered but nodded.

"yes daddy" Louis answered facing away from him.

Harry didn’t want that, he wanted to see Louis face as he came undone.

"Wanna see you’re face baby"

Harry quickly pulled out flipping Louis around and up on his desk then lining back up and burying himself deep into Louis once again.

Louis moaned loudly as he wrapped his legs around Harry.

"So close daddy" 

Harry wasn’t far off himself, Louis was incredibly tight and he hated to admit every time Louis called him daddy it turned him on even more. Harry couldn’t think about the consiquences from this, all he could think about was about this boys beautiful bum and how he wanted to fill it.. 

Harry reached down to twist Louis’ nipple and before he knew Louis was coming hard all over his stomach, untouched, causing him to tighten around Harry.

"Fuck so close Louis" Harry moaned out gripping his hips harder, probably leaving bruises both neither boy cared. Harry wanted to cum deep in this boy but he thought he better not, he was already breaking so many rules today. He’s gotta stop somewhere. Harry slowed his movements and begun pulling out of Louis, but as Harry moved Louis tightened his legs around Harry’s hips pulling him back inside. moaning.

Harry looked up at Louis questioningly

"Fill me up daddy" was all Louis needed to say before Harry moved his hips again pounding into him. After four more thrusts Harry was coming deep within Louis. Harry’s movements got sloppy as he rode out his high.

Harry fell forward onto Louis’ chest, both boys breathing heavily. Harry leaned up pulling out of Louis slowly.

Louis winced, he was a bit sensitive and sore. Harry watched as his cum slowly leaked out of Louis abused hole.

Harry reached out tracing his finger along his hole causing Louis to gasp from how sensitive he was. Harry collected some of his cum on his finger before feeding it to Louis. 

Louis closed his eyes and sucked his finger clean. 

"Fuck, good boy" Harry whispered before pulling Louis up into a kiss.

Louis whinced once he was sitting straight up on Harry’s desk. 

"Did I hurt you?" 

Louis shook his head no as he winced again standing.

Harry leaned forward cupping his face kissing his lips softly.

"Are you sure?"

"i’m fine Harry" Louis smiled before he leaned forward kissing him before bending down to pick up his clothing.

_Knock Knock_

"Shit Louis stay down" Harry ordered as he buttoned up his shirt and quickly pulling on his pants just getting the buckled as the door opened.

"Mr. Styles?" 

"Yes, Hello Mr. Dobbins" the principle 

"Is everything alright in here? some students said they heard some loud noises in here, possibly some shouting?"

"Yes sorry about that I-I was on the phone with my bank, some money came up missing and I was a bit upset about it. I do apologize"

"Mr. Styles" the principle said crossing his arms leaning against the door " You no you can call me Jeff, and secondly I completely understand, just please try to keep it down next time. yea?" 

Harry let out a sigh of relief 

"Yes, sorry Jeff"

"No problem, let me know if you need anything"  

Once Jeff left the classroom shutting the door Harry fell onto his chair as Louis stood up half clothed. 

Harry just watched Louis finish dressing, not saying a word trying to get his heart rate under control. 

Louis walked over to Harry straddling his lap as he kissed him softly.

Harry was definitely fucked, and not just literally. How was he going to make it through the rest of this school year without possibly getting caught and loosing his job. 

His thoughts were interrupted as Louis wrapped his arms around his neck leaning into him.

"Anything else daddy?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Leave you're feedback/kudos! You can find me on tumblr at loving-larryx.tumblr.com


End file.
